Joey Lawrence
Joseph Lawrence Mignogna Jr. (born April 20, 1976), is an American actor, singer, and game show host. Early life Lawrence was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the son of Donna, a personnel manager and former elementary school teacher, and Joseph Lawrence Mignogna, Sr., an insurance broker.Joey Lawrence Biography (1976-) He is of half Italian and half English descent. His family's surname was changed to "Lawrence" during his childhood. He has two younger brothers, Matthew and Andrew, who are also actors. He graduated from Abington Friends School in Jenkintown, Pennsylvania, in 1994, and later attended the University of Southern California. Career Acting Lawrence's first acting role was in a Cracker Jack commercial. At the age of five, he appeared on The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson, where he performed the song "Give My Regards to Broadway". After appearing in guest spots on Diff'rent Strokes and Silver Spoons, Lawrence won the role of Joey Donovan on the hit NBC sitcom Gimme a Break! in 1983. He continued in that role until the series ended in 1987. 1985 marked Lawrence's theatrical debut with the release of Summer Rental. Lawrence provided the voice of Oliver, the protagonist in the 1988 Disney film Oliver & Company. From 1991 to 1995, Lawrence co-starred in the hit TV series Blossom, in which he played Joey Russo. Lawrence has also starred in the series Brotherly Love (which featured his real life brothers Matthew and Andrew Lawrence) and Run of the House, and has guest starred on such programs as American Dreams and CSI: NY. One of Lawrence's film credits is Urban Legends: Final Cut (2000) in which he costarred with Jennifer Morrison, Matthew Davis, and Hart Bochner. ]] In 2006, Lawrence appeared on ABC's ''Dancing with the Stars. Paired with professional dancer Edyta Śliwińska, he placed third in the competition. In May 2007, he starred in the Broadway hit Chicago as Billy Flynn. He next hosted a dance competition show on The Learning Channel, Master of Dance, which premiered June 9, 2008.Master of Dance : TLC In 2009, Lawrence starred in the television movie My Fake Fiancé with Melissa Joan Hart, which premiered on ABC Family to 3.6 million viewers, becoming the most-watched television movie of the ratings season, sweeping top rank in its time-period in key demos. In August 2010, Lawrence returned to television in the ABC Family sitcom Melissa & Joey, again opposite Melissa Joan Hart. Hart plays a woman who hires Lawrence as a nanny to help care for her incarcerated sister's kids. Lawrence's character is a former figure in the financial industry whose company came under investigation for wrongdoing and caused his professional life to be put on hold. Lawrence's brothers have guest starred on the show. Matthew Lawrence played Tony Longo in season 1 episode 25 and Andrew Lawrence appeared in season 1 episode 26 as Ryder Scanlan's teacher, Evan McKay. As of 2014, the series has been renewed for its fourth season. In 2012, he was contracted to be a Chippendales dancer for a special engagement in June at the Rio All Suite Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. On March 19, 2013, Lawrence began appearing in the ABC reality show Splash. He is co-host alongside Charissa Thompson. Music Lawrence has said that music was always his passion, and at the height of his success began a recording career. Lawrence was 16 when his debut album Joey Lawrence was released in February 1993. Produced by Steve Barri, Tony Peluso, Terry Lupton and Ian Prince. Lawrence co-wrote some material, including the international hit single "Nothin' My Love Can't Fix" (#6 Billboard Hot 100 Airplay, #10 Billboard Top 40 Mainstream, #19 ''Billboard'' Hot 100, #13 United Kingdom, #68 Australia). |title=Joey Lawrence: Billboard chart history|publisher=allmusic.com|accessdate=12 June 2010}} The song was used as the end-title theme from the movie Cop and a Half; its music video received heavy airplay on MTV and MuchMusic, and Lawrence was invited to perform live on MTV's Spring Break, The Arsenio Hall Show, and the UK's Top of the Pops in 1993. In July 2008, Lawrence told TV Guide that he was working on a new album composed mostly of ballads. In June 2011, he released his new single entitled Rolled, which was available as a free download for one week on ABC Family's website. In July, Joey released a second single, "Give It To Ya (Acoustic)" via Pledge Music. Personal life Lawrence married Michelle Vella in 2002; the couple divorced in 2004. He met his second wife, Chandie Yawn-Nelson, while on vacation in Disney World when the two were teenagers; they married there 13 years later, in July 2005. The couple have two daughters, Charleston 'Charli', born May 10, 2006 and Liberty Grace, born March 4, 2010. Filmography Theater * Chicago (2007), as Billy Flynn (replacement) Discography Albums *1993: Joey Lawrence (#74 US Album Charts) Billboard|website=www.billboard.com|access-date=2016-08-17}} *1997: Soulmates Singles *1993: "Nothin' My Love Can't Fix" (#19 US Hot 100, #13 UK Single Chart, #68 Australian ARIA singles chart ) *1993: "I Can't Help Myself" (#27 UK Singles Chart) *1993: "Stay Forever" (#41 UK Singles Chart) *1998: "Never Gonna Change My Mind" (#49 UK Singles Chart) *2011: "Rolled" *2011: "Give It To Ya" (acoustic) *2013: "Our Time" References External links * * * * Category:1976 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American singers Category:20th-century American singers Category:Male actors from Philadelphia Category:American male child actors Category:American dance musicians Category:American male erotic dancers Category:American male film actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American pop singers Category:American rhythm and blues musicians Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American television producers Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Singers from Pennsylvania Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:People from Montgomery County, Pennsylvania Category:University of Southern California alumni Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:Songwriters from Pennsylvania Category:Voice actors Category:Non-Fanon Category:Actors Category:Oliver the Kitten Voice Actors Category:Celebrities Category:Singers